


Секрет

by Genma_2008



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genma_2008/pseuds/Genma_2008
Summary: Токио никогда не думал, что он будет что-то скрывать от Тамао
Kudos: 1





	Секрет

**Author's Note:**

> написано давно. Ещё на ФБ-2015 для команды Crows Zero. На дайри как Kamui2008

Токио никогда не думал, что он будет что-то скрывать от Тамао. Что у него появятся секреты. Точнее, один секрет. Или всё же два? Он помотал головой. Какая разница! Проблема ведь не в этом. А в том, что между ними появилась стена. Он уже не мог, как раньше, рассказать лучшему другу всё. Токио хотел, чтобы Серидзава знал, но реакция Тамао была непредсказуема. Понимание этого разрывало его на части. Одно Токио осознавал точно — если он не откроется Тамао сейчас, то скоро их дружбе, если их отношения ещё можно было так назвать, придёт конец. Эта стена из секретов и недомолвок будет расти и шириться, пока вконец не отгородит их друг от друга.

Но сегодня он решился. Сегодня он всё расскажет Тамао, и будь что будет. Токио набрал побольше воздуха в лёгкие.

— Тамао, знаешь… — и тут же весь воздух вышел вместе с решимостью, словно лопнул воздушный шарик.

— М-м?

Серидзава оторвался от блаженного созерцания неба и проплывающих по нему облаков и повернулся к нему. Токио лишь беззвучно открыл рот. И закрыл его, не в силах подобрать слова.

— Знаешь…

— Знаю.

У Токио закружилась голова, как во время приступов. Только в этот раз всё было гораздо хуже. Тогда на кону стояла всего лишь его жизнь, а сейчас — Тамао. Ладони взмокли. Сердце стучало где-то в районе желудка.

— И-и что? — он не хотел заикаться, но слова из горла приходилось выталкивать силой. Язык будто онемел.

Тамао потянулся, размял затёкшие мышцы и неожиданно быстро вскочил на ноги. Он улыбался довольной, лёгкой улыбкой. И смотрел так, что Токио почувствовал, как земля возвращается на свою орбиту, сердце перестаёт бешено колотиться в груди и его отпускает.

— И всё. Абсолютно всё.


End file.
